<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shifted by SpicySsriracha (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117619">Shifted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpicySsriracha'>SpicySsriracha (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Bobby is sad, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, MC is a bitch, References to Depression, Slow Burn, and he has a backbone, bitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpicySsriracha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has grown a backbone, but it cost him his personality.</p><p>Can he grow from the heartbreak and humiliation, or will he continue to live in the shadows forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shifted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of a pilot chapter. I just had an idea in my head and wrote it down as quick as possible.</p><p>There are 2 MC's, but one is a bitch and won't be around for long.</p><p>The main LI (Jasmine) is with Lucas for a start, but they were just a friendship couple after she saved him from being dumped after the Casa Amor fiasco. She didn't romantically go back to him after he brought Blake back. They came 2nd to Bobby and the other MC Luna, who were romantically involved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, well, I shut everybody out. Don't take it personally. It's just easier this way."</p><p>Bobby felt the whole world disappear out from under his feet.</p><p>His heart physically dropped to the floor. It was already split in two, but now it had shattered into countless pieces.</p><p>Unfixable.</p><p>It took all of his remaining dignity to rip his once warm hazel gaze from her ice-blue eyes.</p><p>He didn't know where to look so he just blankly stared at the grass beneath his feet. It was strong, solid ground, but his vision was blurring and he felt like he was going to faint.</p><p>It was similar to the dread that filled his body when his parents would argue. That gut-wrenching feeling when you just wish that you could turn back time and start over. He felt small and weak, and he hated every second of it.</p><p>"I- Wha- Luna, surely... I mean. You can't be thinking straight right now,” he laughed slightly, trying to pass the whole thing off as a joke, “have you hit your head? Or have you been playing me for the past month?"</p><p>He would say hate had filled the vacant spot in his heart that she'd been filling for the past few weeks, but in reality, she <em>was</em> him.</p><p>She made him who he was and gave him purpose.</p><p>Now she was gone.</p><p>She may be stood right in front of him, but she wasn’t <em>there</em>.</p><p>There was nothing left for the hate to fill, not even the hollow shell of the fun-loving boy he used a few minutes ago remained.</p><p>"You're not stupid Bobby. Who the hell actually comes on this show for love? I was here for publicity for my band. I thought it was obvious?"</p><p>His heart rate picked up, reminding him that he was still alive, and this wasn't some sort of nightmare.</p><p>He felt like he was in a pan on top of an oven. The heat was still being turned up and the boiling point had been hit for the first time in Bobby’s life. Ever.</p><p>"Obvious? Are you fucking kidding me Lu?! You're my girlfriend-," He spat the word like it was venom, before hastily correcting himself, "you <em>were</em> my girlfriend. You even told me you loved me. Why?" He said, raising his voice and instantly attracting the attention of the party-goers, and unfortunately, the camera crew. 5 minutes ago they were the happy couple of 2019 Love Island.</p><p>"To win, Bobby. We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for me, I was holding the couple together! You're too childish and immature, constantly needing reassurance and it's draining. Now we can go our separate ways. You're lucky I even split the £50,000 with you. I didn't plan to, but I wasn't going to completely screw you over. I have to keep my good reputation with the public. Everyone else had an idea about my plan, Gary, Noah, Chelsea. Hell, even Jasmine caught on the moment I walked in with you after Casa!"</p><p>Bobby nervously glanced at the camera's now surrounding them, trying to get her to realise, but She didn’t. She was too busy staring into his soul.</p><p>She was disgustingly proud of her destruction and the mess she’d caused. He could tell she was loving this, eating up the vision of a broken man in front of her.</p><p>But she naively thought this was just between them. </p><p>Maybe she liked knowing she had this much power over someone, or maybe she was just evil, but either way, this was going to be the last time Bobby is ever in her presence, he was going to make sure of it.</p><p>He still refused to meet her gaze, but from the corner of his eye, he pictured devil horns appearing on her head.</p><p>"Bobby, fucking look at me," she shouted, moving closer to him and reaching out to touch his shoulder.</p><p>He violently flinched away from her touch. What she said was overwhelmingly true. All his insecurities that had been building up since childhood were being exposed, like plasters being ripped off taking layers of skin with them.</p><p>He was <em>pathetic, a loser, too scrawny, worthless,</em> and worst of all<em>, a child</em>.</p><p>No one ever once asked if he was okay because a signature lop-sided grin was stitched onto his face, covering the little boy inside who'd been bullied into becoming someone he wasn't. Joking was a coping mechanism, but now Luna was exposing every nerve, and cutting them in the most painful and slow way, like torture.</p><p>His whole mind shifted at that moment. He wasn't Bobby McKenzie, Captain B. Smooth anymore.</p><p>He was going to stand up for himself, even if it meant never being happy again. He was prepared to mentally and physically damage himself if it meant getting revenge, because this new Bobby wasn't here to fuck around.</p><p>"Fine! Is this what you wanted!? A show? Then here you have it. I'm an idiot, okay. I'm nothing, a speck of dust if anything. Useless. But just look around you for one moment at the cameras," She snapped out of her trance and her head fiercely whipped around, finally noticing and clocking that the whole thing was being streamed onto national TV.</p><p>Bobby took a deep breath and calmly continued, but anyone could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke, "You played me, Luna. You saw I was an easy target from watching the show. I was stuck in a friendship rut, so when you walked in during Casa Amor you played my perfect girl, made me fall in love with you. And all just for some money and fame."</p><p>He laughed bitterly as tears started forming in his eyes, "Well, you know what they say, any publicity is good publicity, so here you go," he turned around and met the shocked eyes of his friends from the Villa and their various family members scattered across the lawn, "This is the real Luna everyone. So please, enjoy the rest of your night and don't hesitate to call me to inform me of when you all realised I was being played and tell me why no one told me. I'll see you all never."</p><p>With that, he downed the rest of his cocktail and quickly made his way into the Villa, ignoring the confused whispers and people calling his name.</p><p>He marched straight out of the doors and into one of the producer's vans, ready to drive him to the hotel.</p><p>They tried to speak to him, asking for permission for it to be used on the show. He didn’t say anything, but nodded.</p><p><em>She deserves it,</em> he told himself. But guilt was etching into his brain.</p><p>He sighed, leaning his head on the head-rest of the car and letting the burning tears finally slip onto his cheeks.</p><p>The silence of waiting for the crew to get his bags was deafening, and he couldn't help but feel rude about the fact that they were now running around the Villa, probably desperately trying to find all his belongings and pack his suitcase.</p><p>He might be a changed person now, but he wasn't a dickhead.</p><p>He had just stepped out of the car to go help when a petite, feminine figure ran towards his, heels in hand.</p><p>"Oh my God, Bobby," Jasmine ran into his arms, hugging him, but when he didn't hug her back, she pulled away, a concerned look on her face when she realised he had a sour expression, "Are you okay?"</p><p>He sunk back into the seat and his jaw tensed, "Nice of someone to finally ask."</p><p>She winced, "Look, as soon as you left I gave her a piece of my mind, okay? I'm so proud of you for sticking up for yourself Bobs. You don't even know it. Everyone shouted at her, even my parents-"</p><p>"Please, leave me alone Jasmine," He said harshly, almost annoyed at himself for being so blunt to his friend.</p><p>She shrunk backwards and her mouth formed a little O shape, "I just figured you needed a friend right now," her voice was almost a whisper, "I guess I'll go back inside or something," she mumbled, turning around and slowly walking back into the Villa.</p><p>He could go after her, like in the movies and sweep her off her feet.</p><p>He could pretend that the love of his life hadn't just lied to him and made him look like a fool in front of millions of people.</p><p>He could also pretend that Jasmine, one of his best friends, didn't know he was being fucked over the whole time, but he would be lying to himself.</p><p>Instead, he slammed the door shut and punched the driver's seat in front of him, shocking himself at his little outburst. Bobby was never one to get angry but must've grown up in the last 10 minutes.</p><p>
  <em>Huh, I guess getting your dreams shattered really fucks you up. Who would've thought?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>